When You Can't Sleep Alone
by xToXiiic
Summary: Alois doesn't want to be Ciel's best friend. He wants to be more. And that's exactly what he's aiming for. He'll do what it takes to make Ciel his. No matter what.  Alois x Ciel x Alois  WARNING: YAOI, boy x boy, after chapter 1! CHAPTER FIVE IS UP. :D!
1. Can I sleep with you?

**HI EVERYONE.  
>I do not own Kuroshitsuji, OR the characters in this story.<br>but I do OWN this story, as of the context and what not. ^^  
>WARNINGWARNINGWARNING.<strong>

**this story contains YAOI, AFTER the first chapter. A F T E R.  
>so if you didn't read the summary, there ya go. You've been warned and notified. -.-<br>ANYWAYS. This is my Kuroshitsuji [black butler] fanfic of Ciel and Alois! :D  
>Personally, Alois is the cutest fucking thing EVER. even though he's twisted. o.o<br>I love Ciel too. I like drawing him. :D hehehehehehe. -pedo face-  
>moving along.<br>I hope you like it, I really really REALLY enjoyed writing it. I already have the second chapter written, but I'm going to wait for some reviews first. I might not get any, which I highly doubt I will [yeah, I'm extremely negative] D: but still. If you want a second chapter, just review the first! XD  
>Um yeah... I had a lot of inspiration on this story. From reading other fanfics as well. x] So yes...<br>I've ran out of things to say.  
>-hides my eyes- ENJOY!<strong>

Ciel counted his steps as he walked slowly to the exit of the school's building, ignoring the shoves of other kids racing to get out of the doors first. It was Friday afternoon, around three thirty-ish, maybe four, and it was the last day of school for Spring Break. Ciel dreaded it. You'd think he'd be a little excited. But he knew just what would happen over Spring Break. And it wouldn't be what you'd call an average vacation. Where you relax.

Alois, his annoying best friend, would stay the whole entire three weeks. Ciel, or Alois one, would be dead by the end of it. Alois always came over, every single weekend, every single break they had, and he's even stayed the whole entire summer, three years straight.

Ciel walked faster, past the gossiping girls, and play fighting guys. At least he wouldn't be stuck here, in what he liked to call, teenage hell. He tried to brighten up a bit. He knew it wouldn't last long, even if he became even _slightly _happy.

"Ah! Ciel!" A over-excited voice called behind him.

Ciel turned to see the one and only Alois Trancy, feeling the bit of happiness he gained, draining slowly out of his face.

"Oh, hi Alois."

"Ciel, why are you so pale?" Alois placed his hand on Ciel's forehead, feeling to see if he was sick, as if he would know.

Ciel smacked his hand down and felt his face get even paler.

"I wish I knew." Is all he replied to the blond, carelessly.

Alois simply just smiled and grabbed Ciel's hand, pulling him towards the exit.

"Claude is picking us up, I texted him during class and told him to tell Sebastian you'd be coming home with me! Sebastian said he'd come to pick you up around seven thirty. That gives us about three hours."

"Three hours to do what?" Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything~!" the blonde grinned wildly, showing off his insanely white teeth.

Ciel didn't like where this was going. Usually anything meant something. And Alois always had something in mind. Ciel knew he'd be half dead by the end of this night.

Claude pulled up into the drive way of the mansion, stepping out of the expensive car to open the doors for Alois and Ciel.

"Do you guys want anything specific from the store?" he asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"Sure~! I want... two lollipops. One for me and one for Ciel." Alois ordered.

Claude nodded as he tossed the house key to Alois, getting back into the car, and driving off.

Alois grabbed Ciel's hand, dragging him towards the entrance to his house. Ciel was already annoyed. He had a pounding head ache and his eyes burned. Plus he was extremely tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't have time to _play_ with Alois. All of the blonds games weren't even fun. They just insisted of anything and everything sexual, most of the time. The last weekend Alois came over, he made up a game of sitting in the dark naked, and licking the other person, to guess what exactly they come upon with their tongues. Ciel thought it was absolutely stupid. But Alois didn't care, he always got what he wanted. Always.

"Ciel, come on, let's go to my room~!"

Before Ciel could protest to the blond, he was already pulling him past the stairs, up to his room.

"Ouch! My wrist, Alois let go!"

Alois ignored his cries of pain, and squeezed his wrist even harder, jerking him through the room, and onto the bed, where Alois climbed on top of him. Ciel looked up at the blond on top of him with annoyed eyes.

"Off." He demanded. "Now."

"Want to play a game?" Alois asked, ignoring Ciel's demands, not really caring for an answer anyway, as he knew already, he'd have a game either way.

"Not really." Ciel rejected simply.

"Why not?" The blond questioned, not in the mood to beg.

"I have a massive headache, Alois. I'd rather take a nap."

"But Cielllllllll!" Alois tried.

"No."

"Ugh, fine. You can take a nap, as long as I can lay with you."

Ciel closed his eyes, and brought his hands up to his face, rubbing his temples. "Whatever." He replied, not really caring, as long as he got to sleep.

Ciel turned to face the wall, leaving his back towards Alois. He coughed and shifted a few times, trying to adjust to the different bed. He closed his eyes and finally started to rest.

Alois waited for Ciel to finally get comfortable enough to fall asleep, but just slightly. Not all the way. Not just yet.

Alois wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist, pulling himself closer together with him. He brought his nose up to his neck and breathed in, before pressing his lips against the skin.

"Alois."

Alois jumped, forgetting he was probably still awake.

"Yes, Ciel?" He asked, innocently, hugging him.

"You're distracting me from sleeping." Ciel whispered, tiredly.

"I'm sorry." Alois whispered back, soothingly, hugging the boy tighter.

"Hmm." Ciel let out a soft sigh as Alois slipped his hand up Ciel's shirt, rubbing his side.

Alois gently ran his hand back in forth in a slight pattern over the boys side, and stomach, and his back too. He felt the relaxation he was giving Ciel, as Ciel's breathing calmed down.

Alois rested his head onto Ciel's shoulder, drifting off to sleep with the boy, still holding him in a warm embrace, but slowed down the patterns, until his eyes were closed and all of his thoughts cleared. Except one.

The only thing he could think of was what he was planning to do later that night with Ciel, and how he would get him to do it. But now that he had him wrapped around his finger, he thought it could be possibly easier. Maybe. He grinned softly to himself, as he breathed in the scent of the sleeping boy beside him, once again.

**REMEMBER GUIZE.  
>review for the next chapter. :D<br>thanks~!  
>[and sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos etc]<br>**


	2. Dreaming of you is dangerous

**HEY GUYSSS. ;D  
>this is chapter two. obviously... O_o<br>Alright, so I'm just gonna upload this chapter.  
>I got like three reviews and I saw some people favorited this and whatever<br>XD so, to those who did, HERE YA GO. :D  
>It's sort of a ... throw off? You guys are gonna be hella confused.<br>But you'll understand what happened, and why  
>with the next chapter, which I'm working on now.<br>I have school and a lot of exams.  
>And I really need to study.<br>but aside of that, I hope you guys like it.  
>The few of you. XD lmfao.<br>enjoy~!  
><strong>

"Aloisss..." Ciel shook the boy.

"Mmh, whaaat?" The blonde opened his eyes slowly, staring face to face with the dark haired boy on top of him.

"Good morning." Ciel bounced on top of his lap.

"Whoa, Ciel, what are you fucking doing!" Alois sat up, knocking the boy backwards onto the bed.

"I'm not sure yet... wanna find out?" He said seductively.

"Um y-yes..." Alois said slowly, confused.

Ciel nodded, responding to Alois's acception, leaning foward, pushing Alois onto his back again, climbing onto him. The blonde gasped at the sudden change in position, then realized what was happening. He grabbed the dark haired boy, pulling him tighter onto him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his lips to the others.

Ciel pressed his hips against Alois's and moved his lips to the blonde's exposed neck, leaving small marks, as he sucked it, slowly grinding his hips again into the other boys in a slow pattern, as Alois felt himself get hard.

"Mmh, C-ciel..." Alois moaned.

"What?"

Alois opened his eyes, and sat up, blinking a few times. He sat in silence staring at the wall, remembering what had happened.

"What...?" Ciel repeated again, waiting for an answer.

"I-I uh-" Alois coughed, then blinked a few more times. "I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"I'd rather not explain, Ciel."

"Oh come on! Tell me your dream. And why my name was in it."

"Well, we sort of... Almost fucked. Then I woke up."

"Oh."

"Y-yeah." Alois felt a cloud of awkwardness rain over them.

"Well that's interesting." Ciel grinned.

"Are you okay?" Alois blinked. He never thought in a million years Ciel would think fucking Alois was interesting... Even in a dream.

"What? Yes, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? And no I'm not sick so don't even think about feeling my head again. I'm perfectly fine." Ciel stated.

"Right."

"Well. Are you okay?" Ciel asked. Then looking away, not caring for an answer.

"Of course I'm okay~!" Alois smiled, locking eyes with Ciel.

"Can I go home now?" Ciel smiled back.

"What! No you can't!" Alois's smile broke.

"Why not?" Ciel looked annoyed. The color of his eyes slowly fading.

"Come on~!" Alois pulled Ciel downstairs.

"Alois, not again! Let go!" Ciel cried.

"I'm not even pulling hard, shut up."

"Make me."

Alois stopped, in the middle of the long hallway, and stared into Ciel's eyes. It was one of those moments he had too own. He had too.

"Heh, If you say so~!" Alois said, pulling Ciel close to him.

"No! Alois!" Ciel protested, jerking at the blonde.

Alois pulled him down to his knees, and pushed him down onto his back.

"Let me kiss you."

"No."

"Please!"

"Why?"

"Please..."

"WHY?"

"Ciel, please, I just - I've always wanted to kiss you, and I-I just want you to kiss me back, just one time, it would make me so ha-"

Alois was cut off by the feeling of soft lips pressing to his own.

His eyes widened at the feeling.

Ciel licked the blonde's lips, waiting to slide his tongue inside.

_Wait. I've got to be dreaming again._

Ciel slowly slid his hand up Alois's shirt, then back down.

He pulled away from his lips and dragged him to the bedroom.

Alois wanted this so bad, but he wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"Ciel, are you sure you're okay?"

Ciel grinned seductively, as he shoved Alois onto the bed, slowly getting on top of him.

"Absolutely not."

**XD confused yet?  
>Sorry it's so fucking short.<br>I need to study, like as I'm writing this. D:  
>ALSO.<br>Reviews will help me update so much faster.  
>They give me motivation.<br>Even if it's just one. :D  
>So, review,<br>PLEASE.  
>thanks~!<strong>


	3. I've made up my mind

**HOLA. It's meeee. :D  
>I finally finished chapter three~!<br>It kind of sucks... I know...  
>but I PROMISE chapter four is good.<br>I'm almost done with it. {:  
>I hope you liked chapter three anyway.<br>._. I tried my best.  
>I had to let whatever imagination was left on my mind to create this.<br>School sucks the smart out of me. o.O  
>Seriously.<br>And at first, I was gonna let it be like... where Ciel was dreaming it. XD  
>But it didn't make much sense, so here's what ya get.<br>OKAY,  
>I'm gonna stop talking.<br>or writing.  
>or...typing.<br>WHATEVER DIS IS.  
>I hope you nineteen people who reviewedfavorited and whatever like it!**

"FUCK!" Alois yelled, sitting up.

Ciel turned and stared at the blonde with tired eyes.

"What the hell is wrong?"

"Y-you!"

"Me? What did I do?" Ciel was confused. All he did was sleep in his bed?

"I-I..." Alois now realized what was going on. He had a dream _in_ a dream. "I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"I'd rather not explain, C-" Alois stopped his sentence, remembering the exact words in his dream.

Ciel just stared at the blond confused.

"Okay... can I go home now?"

Alois felt annoyed. Almost their whole conversation was the same as in his dream. Was he still dreaming? Could he be? Hm...

"No. You can't."

Before Ciel could protest, _again_, his lips we're against Alois's.

It made him jump, pulling back a little.

One part of him wanted to stop and ask what the fuck just happened, but the other wanted to keep going.

He went with the other.

Alois smiled against Ciel's lips as he felt him slightly pull back, then smiled even more when he felt Ciel deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth.

_Wait, _did this mean he was dreaming?

One way to find out...

Alois pushed him backwards onto the bed sliding his hand against Ciel's shirt to his neck without stopping the kiss.

Ciel closed his eyes, as he felt Alois above him.

_Why we're they even doing this?_

Did he... like it?

Alois brushed his lips against the corner of Ciel's lips, trailing wet kisses along his jaw.

Ciel made a small noise as he felt himself get hard.

Alois admired the sounds. They we're kind of a turn on. He decided he wanted to hear more. With one of his hands, he slowly started to slide it up his shirt, then back down, letting his fingers rest at the boy's waist line.

_Actually...this is kind of fun... _Alois thought to himself, as he pressed his lips to Ciel's neck, gently sucking the skin. He slowly pulled Ciel's boxers halfway down.

He felt the boy jerk up fast at the feeling of the fabric slowly rubbing against his erection, making a small noise. Alois looked up, grinning as he saw Ciel biting his lip, trying hard not to make any more noises.

Ugh...

Alois closed his eyes. _Why was Ciel so fucking attractive?  
><em>  
>Just looking at his face turned him on.<p>

Ciel clenched his eyes shut as he felt the other boy's lips around his erection.

Did he _really_ want this? Right now? Did he even like guys?

Suddenly, he felt pleasure shoot through his entire body.

Ciel moaned quietly, then cursing himself for liking it so much. He didn't want to encourage Alois.

He then found himself moaning louder as Alois's tongue was sliding up and down his cock.

He pulled his hand up to his face and bit it hard, begging himself to stop.

Alois moved in a steady pace, as he felt Ciel's cock hit the back of his throat.

He forced himself not to gag, as his tongue wondered around the erection, letting it out halfway, then back in deeper, faster each time.

Ciel wanted to scream.

"A-Alois..." He let himself moan quietly.

Alois replied by slowing down, and sliding his hands up the boy's hips, digging his fingers into the pale skin.

Ciel's head shot backwards as he moaned even louder.

_Oh my God._ Alois thought.

Ciel's moans turned him on immensely.

He pulled his mouth away from the cock and back up to Ciel's lips.

Ciel's breathing slowed down as he realized Alois stopped.

Alois slowly grinded his hips against Ciel's, as his tongue trailed over the boy's bottom lip.

Ciel grabbed the blonde by his shirt, pulling it off.

_It's my turn now._ Ciel thought, grinning.

Alois now was certain he was _dreaming._

"Ciel...What are you doing?"

_Wasn't he?_

Ciel changed positions, getting ontop of Alois.

He stripped him fully, then let his tongue slide slowly down Alois's warm chest.

Alois closed his eyes slightly, as he felt Ciel's mouth on his nipple, and the other between two fingers.

"Ciel... d-don't..." Alois whispered.

"I'll stop when you moan my name."

Alois suddenly got extremely hard. Just the way Ciel's seductive tone in his voice sounded.

Ciel took his own shirt off, then continued to Alois.

He let his tongue follow down his chest to his waist.

Wait.

He stopped.

What the _fucking hell_ was he even doing?

He sat up, feeling dizzy.

"Ciel... w-what's wrong?"

Ciel felt himself shiver at the thought of Alois's dick in his mouth.

It was pretty big...

"Alois... What were we just doing... and why...?"

Alois looked at the floor.

"Ciel, am I dreaming?"

"No... why the fuck-" Ciel's sentence was cut off.

"Prove it to me." Alois stared him directly into the eyes.

"Prove what to you?" Ciel was so confused. "You're so fucking confusing. This is why I can't stand to even stay the ni-"

Alois was pretty sure this wasn't a dream anymore. Actually, he was positive. But just to make sure...

"Just fuck me." Alois whispered into Ciel's ear, pulling him back ontop of him.

"Wha-"

And, before Ciel could finish, Alois's lips were against his again.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. XD  
>I TOTALLY understand if you didn't. l;<br>but chapter four is better, I swearrrrr!  
>anyways... reviewreviewREVIEW if you want a faster update. :D<br>I always have time on Thursdays, Fridays, Sundays,  
>and <strong>_**SOMETIMES**_** Mondays.  
>so yeah,<br>thanks again~! :3**


	4. It's not a rape if you're willing

**OKAY HERE IT IS. FINALLY. XD  
>JUST A WARNING;;;;;;;;<br>This chapter is really short and horrible.  
>the next chapter WILL be better.<br>I had little time to do this and I'm sorry to keep you waiting for such a sucky chapter. l:  
>Thank you for all my reviewers, and favoriteerererers.<br>PLEASE START REVIEWING THOUGH. XD**

**It's totally not fair if you read it without reviewing. D:  
>Especially review this chapter.<br>I need ideas on how to do the next one.  
>I have a pretttttttty good idea for it, but if you have any you'd like to include, please let me know. :)<br>enjoy~!  
>[maybe v.v]<br>**

"Aloisss..." Ciel breathed.

He didn't know if he wanted to do this anymore. What if someone walked in? They would think he and Alois... we're an _item._

Ciel shook at the thought.

"Hm...?" Alois ran his fingers down Ciel's cheek.

"W-What time is it..." Ciel whispered.

Shouldn't Sebastian be here? Wasn't Claude supposed to go to the store and come back? Where is everyone...

"I don't know..." Alois replied. "And I don't care. So why should you~?"

He pressed his lips against Ciel's. Ciel closed his eyes. He was paranoid.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Ciel, Sebastian is here to get you-" Claude opened the door, seeing Ciel and Alois on top of each other, lip locked. Ciel broke away and stood up nervously. "I-I swear it's not what it looks like." Alois smiled. "Yes it is."

Ciel glared at the blonde.

"I uh... I-I... I'm sorry I interrupted y-your uh..." Claude stuttered.

Sebastian appeared behind him. "What's going on? Did I miss anything interesting?" He smiled curiously.

"Uh..." Was all Claude could reply.

"What... was it _that _interesting?" Sebastian stared blankly at the two boys across the room. They looked away. "Seriously guys... what did I miss?" Sebastian frowned.

Ciel's face was red. He avoided the questions. "Can we please just go home?" He hurried past them and ran down the stairs.

"Ciel wait!" Alois called behind him, pushing past the two shocked older men.

"No! Go away." Ciel kept running, without looking back.

"Should we... do something?" Sebastian suggested. Claude blinked and walked away without replying.

"God damn it. I miss everything..." Sebastian whispered to himself as he walked down the stairs slowly, looking for Ciel.

"Ciel! Stop!" Alois yelled standing at the door. "I'll make it up to you!"

"How?" Ciel stopped and turned, glaring at the blonde.

"Um... Let me come over tomorrow~!" He smiled.

"What? No!" Ciel refused.

"But Ciel-"

"No."

"PLEASE CIEL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLE-"

"ALOIS SHUT UP. Come over at 6 PM. But don't ever try that again." Ciel got into the car, followed by Sebastian.

Alois grinned. "Perfect."

"Ciel, what happened anyways?" Sebastian asked, concerned, as he pulled into their driveway.

"N-nothing." He hopped out of the car, hurrying to the door, avoiding Sebastian's eyes.

"Hm." Sebastian sighed.

Ciel knew better than to tell Sebastian those kind of things. It was better kept between Alois, and himself. And apparently Claude.

Alois walked up to his room slowly, after Ciel left. He felt lonely. He wished Ciel would have stayed the night. Maybe he should of went easy on him. But he liked it! He had to have. He never ever ever gave Alois any type of hint that he wanted him to stop. Well maybe once... but not intentionally... So why was he being blamed!

Alois sat on his bed.

_I wonder how pissed Ciel would be if I showed up at his house tonight. _He thought to himself, grinning.

He grabbed his coat and ran downstairs without saying bye to anyone.

Ciel walked up the stairs quickly after dinner. The best thing to do at this moment was to avoid everyone and sleep. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he should just seduce Sebastian and find out! Ciel shook that image out of his head. Never. Although Sebastian was _very_ attractive. _Stop Ciel!_ He scolded himself. He didn't want to think about fucking Sebastian...

He then thought about having sex with Alois.

Would he like it?

Did he even like boys?  
><em><br>Ugh..._

He opened the door to his room and got into his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep.

Three minutes later he heard a noise.

_Knock knock._

"What the hell?" Ciel opened his eyes and looked around, locking his eyes with the window.

_Knock knock knock knock knock._

The knocking repeated.

Ciel got up, wondering if he should call Sebastian to his room first.

What if it was a murderer?

Or a rapist?

Ciel licked his lips nervously and walked towards the window, his feet moving slowly.

He moved the curtains and looked out of the window. He blinked a few times, wondering if what he was looking at was real.

He stood there a moment, then realized he was staring face to face with an annoying blonde.

He was right. It was a rapist.

**UM, so this chapter, was REALLLY horrible. XD I know.  
>I thought I would do better, but I actually wrote this story in literally twenty minutes.<br>Plus, I had it already written and it was really good.  
>But my computer was like... restored? I dunno what you call it.<br>But point is, I had to re-write it.  
>So here it is. ;-;<br>Please review. Give me some ideas. Anything. Dx  
>OH AND THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED ALREADY<strong>

**ANNNND who favorited or... whatever. XD  
>I'm pretty sure chapter five will be good.<br>I have a pretty good idea on what I want to happen next. :D  
>But if you have any other ideas, please tell me. :3<br>THANKS~!**


	5. cookies

**HI GUYZ. I know it's been a while. ._. I'm sorry for those who we're actually looking foward to this.  
>Well, I know I said chapter five would be better, yeah? Well I lied.<br>It's actually the same amount of BORING.  
>But the next chapter, I will spice things upppp ;'D<br>so here ya go~  
>enjoyyyyy.<strong>

"Alois, what the fuck?" Ciel opened the window, trying to decide whether to pull the blonde in or push him.

"I get lonely..." Alois looked down dramatically. "Gonna let me in?"

"I was thinking about it." Ciel replied, his face emotionless. "How did you get in anyways...?"

Alois climbed in anyway, knocking things down while trying. He finally stood on his feet, looking into Ciel's annoyed eyes.

"Seriously... I could call Sebastian up here right now if I wanted too. And i'm not afraid too." Ciel made sure Alois knew he wasn't kidding by staring him straight into the eyes, though his voice was slighty shaky. Not that Alois would notice.

"But you won't. I'm staying over." Alois smiled slightly, walking over to Ciel's bed, patting the spot beside him. "Come join me, please?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes, and slowly walked over to the bed, sitting on the opposite side of Alois. "No. You can't. Sebastian would probably kill me... and then I'd have to kill you."

"Cieeeeeel come onnnnn." Alois begged, poking his bottom lip out, attempting to look cute. "Come sit with me at least."

Ciel thought about this situation.

Alois would probably try to seduce him. Again.

"I will call Sebastian in here. Don't try anything." Ciel reminded the blonde. "Got it?"

Alois grinned generously. "Of course." His blue eyes glowed in the darkness.

Ciel got up and cautiously walked to where Alois was sitting. He sat down and looked around awkwardly.

"Ciel... I know you know I like you. And I know you like me. I'm just not sure if you know it yet." Alois smiled. "But I'd be extremely happy to help you realize it."

Ciel scowled, glaring at the boy in front of him.

_Was he fucking serious?_

"Alois, I don't li-" Ciel was interrupted by the feeling of soft lips on his.

He had a feeling that he should pull back but for some odd reason he wanted to kiss Alois again.

So he did.

Ciel opened his mouth a little, ready to feel the blonde's tongue reach his.

Alois slid his tongue into Ciels slightly opened mouth. Once their tongues met, he playfully intertwined them. Alois slowly slid a warm hand up Ciel's torso, wanting a reaction.

Ciel jumped a little at the touch but he didn't pull back. Instead, he pushed Alois down onto the bed, completely dominating the kiss.

Alois mentally grinned feeling Ciel's body on his. He placed his hands on the dark haired boys waist, pulling off his shirt, then gliding them back down to his hips, tracing his hip bones that stuck out in such a sexy way.

Ciel liked the touches he recieved, But he then felt slightly uncomfortable when he remembered it was Alois. The boy he basically hated.

Alois slowly took Ciel's pants off, his fingers dancing around the waistline of his boxers. Alois slid them down, as he started to kiss the boy's neck.

Ciel moaned quietly as the familiar feeling of the soft fabric rubbed against his beginning erection.

Maybe he would go all the way with Alois this time... Maybe. Maybe he liked Alois. Maybe he even lo-

Ciels thoughts were interupted as his bedroom door opened slowly as If whoever it was, was trying not to wake someone.

Ciel immediately got off of Alois and got under the blankets to cover his nude body and the blonde that was under him.

Sebastian stood in the doorway, not helping ciel know if he knew what was going on or what had happened.

"Ciel you-" Sebastian stopped in mid sentence, staring at the lump under the covers beside Ciel. "Alois? Is that you under there?"

"Sebastian... I swear It wasnt my idea..."

Alois lifted his head up, his hair laying on his face that made him look immensely attractive. "Sorry Sebby. Ciel left his clothes at my house...so I thought I would bring them back to him. I'll be leaving now."

Alois got up quickly, careful not to move the covers off of Ciel, and smirked at the boys expression.

"Bye Ciel." Alois winked. "See you tomorrow at 6PM. Just like you said~!"

Sebastian smiled. "Hm. Interesting."

And that being said, Alois walked out of the door, Sebastian following close behind, other than jumping out of the opened window. The way he stupidly came in.

"W...what's interesting?" Ciel called, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Ciel stared straight ahead for a moment after he was left alone. He closed his eyes after a while, smiling to himself.

For once in his life. He couldn't wait to see Alois again.

And that was interesting.

**SO UM, yeah. like I said. BORING.  
>next chapter will be better. (:<br>and L O N G E R.  
>gonna start it probably tonight.<br>OH AND THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND PM'D ME IDEAS.  
>Just because they aren't in this chapter, doesn't mean I won't use them.<br>:D  
>SO YES, PLEASE REVIEWWWWW.<br>that seriously gives me 100% motivation.  
>I don't know what else to say here..I'm just sort of rambling. ;-;<br>um yeah... thanks Kali for getting me off my ass to write this finally.  
>lol okay that's all. bye~!<br>**


End file.
